boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 1, Episode 1/Transcript (English)/@comment-27163091-20170212115436
Tagalog Version: Wahid (sa ibabaw ng speaker): mga kababaihan at kaginoohan, kami ay darating sa susunod na istasyon ng ilang sandali. salamat sa pagpili yong pin aerotrain! phew! salamat sa Diyos sa kanyang halos sa paglipas ng! tao, hindi ko ma-maghintay upang pumunta Karaoke sa isang bit. boboiboy: laughs Wahid (sa ibabaw ng speaker): pagkatapos kini-clear ang kanyang lalamunan nakuha ko sa mainit-init up muna. out-of-tune oh aking paru-paro! aking mga kaakit-akit na paru-paro! woo-oo! (boboiboy nagpasok ang driver ng taxi) Wahid (sa ibabaw ng speaker): Hey, bata, kung ano ang ginagawa mo dito? cuts sa loob ng Pagmamaneho ng taxi. Wahid ngayon ay may suot ng isang dayami sunhat, salaming pang-araw at isang tropikal na floral shirt bilang kung siya ay pagpunta sa isang bakasyon Wahid: ano? ang mic pa rin sa? (nakikita ang mikropono ay sa) ay naku! (boboiboy labasan ang driver ng taxi at nakapatong bumalik sa kanyang upuan) Wahid (sa ibabaw ng mikropono): um, kami ay pagkakaroon ng teknikal na mga isyu at, uh, ako ay humihingi ng Paumanhin para sa mga pagkakamali! nervously salamat sa iyo para sa iyong pasensya at, uh, mangyaring Huwag sabihin sa aking boss! boboiboy: laughs kahanga-hangang! mayroon akong upang sabihin sa Atok tungkol dito! na hmm ... switch sa Kalawakan. isang Sasakyang pangalangaang ay lilitaw na malapit sa Jupiter. loob ng barko computer wakes up at isang siluweta adu du ay lilitaw onscreen computer: master, kami ay may dumating sa huling sektor. adu du: mahusay na! Simulan ang I-scan! computer: pag-scan para sa enerhiya lagda ... (pag-scan ang solar system) ... data ay nagpapakita ng mataas na enerhiya lagda mula sa isa sa mga Planeta. adu du: na Planeta? computer: Planet Earth. adu du: oh, Planeta lupa ... buong bilis maaga! (ang Spaceship zoom offscreen) switch sa istasyon ng tren kung saan tok aba ay naghihintay. Anunsyo ay sinabi sa ibabaw ng malakas na speaker tok aba: ah, ako ay hindi maaaring maghintay upang matugunan ang aking apong lalaki. switch pabalik sa tren. boboiboy hitsura sa labas ng window pagkatapos ay makakakuha ng off ang kanyang upuan boboiboy: thanks for kasama sa akin sa tren. Adult pasahero: walang problema. sabihin Hi sa tok aba para sa akin. ikaw ang bahala ngayon. boboiboy: (nods) bye! pang Adult na pasahero: bye! boboiboy: tao, hindi ko ma-maghintay upang makita Atok! (tren pulls sa istasyon at tren mga pinto bukas. boboiboy at tok aba Tingnan ang bawat isa at tumakbo patungo sa bawat isa) tok aba: boboiboy! boboiboy: Atok! tok aba: boboiboy! (boboiboy nagkamali hugs isa pang lumang tao. tok aba nagkamali hugs isa pang batang batang lalaki) tok aba: tumingin sa kung magkano mo na lumago, boboiboy. bata pasahero: uh, mr? tok aba: oo? bata pasahero: hindi ako boboiboy. tok aba: huh? boboiboy: (hugs isa pang tao) wow, hindi mo kahit na may edad ng kaunti, tok. tok aba: oi! na sa tingin mo ikaw ay hugging doon? iyan ay hindi sa akin! boboiboy: huh? (hitsura up) uh, sheepishly Paumanhin, mr tok aba: hmph! bata pasahero: huh, Makipag-usap para sa iyong sarili. boboiboy: oo, Atok. tok aba: Hey, ito ay hindi ang aking kasalanan. ako gulang. sa iyo, sa kabilang dako, ay bata pa. boboiboy: how are you tok? tok aba: ako fine. oo, sabihin pumunta sa bahay. boboiboy: alam mo kung ano? tren driver Nakalimutan upang I-off ang mic lamang ngayon. tok aba: huh, Makipag-usap para sa iyong sarili. (boboiboy at tok aba mag-iwan ng istasyon. ang iba pang mga lumang tao napupunta sa yakap ang bata pasahero) bata pasahero: eh? hindi ko alam sa iyo. switch sa Kalawakan. adu du mga Sasakyang Pangkalawakan dumating malapit sa lupa computer: ako ay may na kinilala sa ang pinakamataas na enerhiya lagda mula sa Mundong ito. ito ay Cocoa enerhiya! adu du: huh ?! Cocoa enerhiya?! ... probe: chuckles hindi mo alam, mo? adu du: siyempre ko! ko na lang Nakalimutan. computer: (nagpapakita ng isang Cocoa Bean sa kanyang screen) Cocoa ay ang pinaka-makapangyarihang source ng enerhiya sa Kalawakan! ito ay pinaniniwalaan na wala na! adu du: ano ?! kailangan naming makakuha ng enerhiya na ito! (makakakuha ng off ang kanyang upuan at nagtuturo sa gitna ng room) I-on ang mga ilaw! ilabas hologram ng Planeta Earth! (computer proyekto ang hologram ng Planeta Earth) adu du: (sinusuri hologram) hmm ... ako malaman kung bakit may isang pulutong ng Cocoa enerhiya dito! hitsura, Mundong ito ay hindi kahit kang anumang mga buhay form! (Puntos sa buwan) computer: uh, iyan ay hindi lupa. iyan ay ang buwan. adu du: ...... alam ko. probe: oo, bang mo. adu du: katahimikan! (throws isang tabo sa probe) computer, mangalap ng karagdagang impormasyon tungkol sa Cocoa sa lupa. switch bumalik sa Pulau rintis. tok aba at boboiboy dumating sa tok aba bahay sa pamamagitan ng kanyang scooter tok aba: oo, kami ay dito! boboiboy: (tumitingin sa tok aba bahay) wow, ang iyong bahay ay kaya sinaunang, tok ... tok aba: buong kapurihan boboiboy: ... tulad ng sa iyo! tok aba: oi! Hey, Panoorin ito! mas gugustuhin mong matulog sa kalye? boboiboy: laughs tok aba: oo, Makipag-. (tok aba at boboiboy pumunta ng hanggang sa boboiboy kuwarto) tok aba: ang bahay ay maaaring hindi hitsura ng marami, ngunit ito ay nakuha kung ano ang mga bilang! boboiboy: chuckles kahit anong sasabihin mo, tok. tok aba: (lumiliko sa ang mga ilaw ng boboiboy kuwarto) ok, Narito ang iyong kuwarto. boboiboy: (mukhang sa paligid ng kanyang room, astonished) wow, ang ibig mo bang gawin ang lahat ng ito pamamagitan ng iyong sarili? tok aba: siyempre! sino pa? boboiboy: chuckles tok aba: hmm, ito ay dapat na tama. hindi ka manatili dito para sa mahabang pa rin. boboiboy: (napupunta at hitsura out ng kanyang window at nakikita ang buong bayan) wow, kahanga-hangang! tok aba: magandang bagay ikaw ay dito. ako ay maaaring gumamit ng isang kamay sa paligid ng shop. huh? boboiboy: snores tok aba: hmph, kaya magkano para sa isang Dagdag na kamay. well, sa tingin ko siya ay pagod mula sa lahat ng na naglalakbay. boboiboy, kumuha ng up. boboiboy: huh? (napupunta sa paglipas ng sa kanyang kama at bumaba tulog) tok aba: goodnight, boboiboy. pagtulog masikip. switch sa Kalawakan sa adu du mga Sasakyang Pangkalawakan computer: ito tila na ang earthlings gamitin Cocoa bilang isang source ng pagkain. adu du: pagkain ?! mo bang sabihin sila kumain Cocoa ?! ngunit Cocoa ay ang pinaka-mahalagang enerhiya sa buong uniberso! probe: oh, dumating sa. mo lang nalaman pati na rin. adu du: katahimikan! bumaba sa lupa at maghanda upang bigyan ang isang Anunsyo! ako ay puwersa ang earthlings sa pagsuko kanilang Cocoa! evilly (adu du mga Sasakyang Pangkalawakan nagpasok Earth kapaligiran) switch sa tok aba bahay ng mga susunod na umaga boboiboy: tok aba? tok aba! hmm, kung saan ay maaaring siya ay? (mukhang sa paligid ng bahay hanggang siya nakikita ng isang tala sa refrigerator mula sa tok aba) mula sa Tandaan "matugunan sa akin sa Café." (grabs ang Tandaan pagkatapos ay napupunta sa labas at kandado ng pinto) triumphantly ok, I-lock ang pinto? tseke. "susunod, sabihin Hi sa Hanna." huh? (bumabasa tala at tinitingnan ang pagguhit ng Hanna) "siya mukhang Uri ng tulad nito." huh? Hanna? Hanna: (lilitaw sa harap ng boboiboy) Hi, boboiboy! boboiboy: screams (Hanna blinks) boboiboy: ano ang ibig mo bang ... pantalon ano ang sinabi mo na para sa? Hanna: giggles boboiboy: maghintay, Paano mo alam ang pangalan ko? Hanna: oh, tok aba sinabi sa akin! boboiboy: oo, siya ang may gusto ng paggawa na. (bumabasa ang Tandaan) oh, uh, tok aba sinabi "thanks for the Cookies kahapon." Hanna: ikaw ay Maligayang pagdating! tok aba ay dapat magkaroon ng talagang Nagustuhan ang Cookies, huh? boboiboy: hindi alam, Hulaan ko. ok, Hanna, mayroon akong upang pumunta sa tok aba ni cafe. Hanna: tok aba ni cafe? boboiboy: yep. Hanna: oh, na ay madali! mo lamang lumiko pakanan at then- boboiboy: hindi, ito ay ok. tok aba na isinulat ito pababa dito. makita ka sa ibang pagkakataon! (kalagayan ang layo) Hanna: uh, sa ibang pagkakataon. (boboiboy ay nagsisimula upang sundin tok aba mga direksyon. tok aba boses sa paglipas ng mga eksena) tok aba (Voiceover): oo, una, gawin ang mga hagdan na malapit sa aking bahay. pagkatapos ay cross kalye. Huwag kalimutan na Tingnan ang kaliwa at kanang! pagkatapos ng isa pang hanay ng mga hakbang, makikita mo maabot ang isang libis ngunit maging maingat! ... boboiboy: screams (tumatakbo sa kalye) tok aba (Voiceover): ... may isang mabaliw aso 'pag-ikot sulok! nakalipas na ang goma plantasyon ay ang beach. maaari lamang Panatilihin ang heading Tuwid. oras mamaya" pamagat card tok aba (Voiceover): lamang dumiretso sa hanggang sa ikaw ay makita ang aking Café. tok aba: Hey! ikaw ay sa wakas dito! boboiboy: sighs ako ay talunin! mo talagang lakad dito ang lahat ng mga paraan araw-araw? Paano mo gawin ito? tok aba: oh, Huwag mag-alala, mayroon akong isang bike. plus ito ay lamang sa kalye. pans sa kaliwa upang Ipakita tok aba bahay boboiboy: (faints) ano? ... pagkatapos ay kung ano ang ibig mo bang gumawa sa akin lakad ang lahat ng mga paraan para sa? tok aba: bakit hindi? maaari mukhang kailangan mo ng ilang excercise! boboiboy: sighs na lang, Hulaan ko. tok aba: laughs Hanna: Hi, boboiboy! kinuha mo may sapat na katagalan, huh? boboiboy: groans Hanna: well, ako ay kailanman Ipakita sa iyo ang paraan. boboiboy: hindi na hindi ko nais mong. ako ay Uri ng mga shy, Mimi. Hanna: huh ?! "Mimi" ?! ako Hanna! boboiboy: oh, talagang? akala ko ito ay Mimi. Hanna: ano ?! naalala ko ang iyong pangalan ngunit hindi mo kahit na Tandaan minahan! hmph! tok aba: oo, tumira ka ng dalawang. hindi takutin off ang aking mga customer. boboiboy: Hey ... (tingin sa paligid tok aba ni cafe) ano ang Lugar na ito? Gopal: (lilitaw sa tabi boboiboy) ano ?! ito ay ang pinaka-kahanga-hangang Lugar kailanman! boboiboy: huh? sino ka? Gopal: chuckles hindi isang problema! payagan ako sa masalimuot. pagtatanghal: tok aba ni kokotiam! Pakikipag-usap ngunit ang kanyang tinig ay muffled bilang boboiboy pag-uusap sa tok aba tok aba ni kokotiam naglilingkod lahat ng Uri ng pagkain at Inumin ... boboiboy: sino ang mga ito, tok aba? tok aba: Gopal. siya ay palaging humihingi para sa LIBRENG mga bagay-bagay. Gopal: ... gawa sa chocolate! mayroong chocolate cake, chocolate ice-cream, choco saging fritters! at ang pinakamahusay na: tok aba mga espesyal na mainit na tsokolate! boboiboy: tingin ko mayroong isang bagay na mali sa ito kid. Gopal: tok aba pangako lamang ang pinakamahusay na, sa kanyang motto: "Garantisado ang kasiyahan!" maging isang tapat na customer, tulad ng sa akin, at tumanggap ng mga diskwento hanggang sa 100%! tok aba: oi! Gopal: huh? tok aba: kailan? hindi ko sinabi na! Gopal: sheepishly (tumitingin sa boboiboy) Hi. boboiboy: oh, ako boboiboy. (hold ang kanyang kamay) Gopal: (shakes boboiboy kamay) Gopal, ang iyong bagong matalik na kaibigan! tok aba, ngayon na ako ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan, maaari ba akong makakuha ng isang LIBRENG mainit na tsokolate mangyaring? tok aba: groans (naghahanda mainit na tsokolate) (boboiboy at Hanna Tingnan ang Gopal hindi sumang-ayon) Gopal: ano? lamang ako ay humihingi. (ang Telepono sa tok aba ni cafe ay nagsisimula nagri-ring) tok aba: boboiboy, makuha ang Telepono! boboiboy: (sagot ang Telepono) Hello? screen ay lumiliko sa isang split-screen na may boboiboy sa isang gilid at Ying sa kabilang Ying: Hello, tok aba! boboiboy: oh, ito ay hindi tok aba. Ying: oh, ito boboiboy? boboiboy: uh, oo, oo. Ying: ako Ying! at gusto kong mag-order ... napupunta bumalik sa normal boboiboy: bang bagay! ano ang gusto mo? Ying: isang espesyal na mainit na tsokolate mangyaring. boboiboy: ok! tok aba, isang espesyal na mainit na tsokolate! Ying: uh, kukunin ko na ito dito. zoom out upang Ipakita na Ying ay aktwal na nakaupo karapatan sa tabi boboiboy at ay Pakikipag-usap sa kanyang Telepono boboiboy: (nods) ito dito! (nakikita Ying tabi kanya) huh? Ying: uh, salamat sa iyo? giggles (lumiliko off ang kanyang Telepono) boboiboy: walang Anuman. (naglalagay Telepono pabalik sa receiver) Hey, Ying, bakit hindi mo lamang order ito dito? Ying: ako nahihiya. giggles Gopal: HM! Huwag pansinin ang kanyang. siya ay palaging tulad na. sabihin lamang manood ng TV. (ang mga bata manood ng Palabas sa TV para sa isang ilang segundo hanggang sa TV screen glitches. ang kalangitan ay lumiliko madilim at marahas. sa TV, ang screen kini-clear up at adu du lumilitaw sa screen) adu du: pagbati, earthlings. ako ay adu du mula sa Planeta atatatiga! boboiboy at ang kanyang mga kaibigan: (lahat ng paghahabol ng hihinga)